


Safekeeping

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-The Battle of the Blackwater, Sex, Smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sansa Stark flees with Sandor Clegane after the Battle of the Blackwater. He leaves her with a trusted acquaintance in order to keep her safe until she comes of age. When he returns five years later, he finds that the obedient young girl he once knew is now a determined woman with a mind of her own.





	Safekeeping

Sandor and Sansa had fled King’s Landing on horseback, riding tirelessly, floating on pure adrenaline. They had spent days sleeping on the ground, surviving on nuts and whatever game Sandor was able to hunt for them. When they finally arrived at his intended destination, he helped her dismount and led her to the door of a shabby, unkempt looking home. Sandor knocked forcefully four times, and a short, stout woman opened the door and greeted them.

 

“Sandor...is that you? It has been so long. My how you have grown.”

 

“Aye, Reka. I need your help. I have nowhere else I can turn. There is no one I trust.”

 

She opened the door wider, gave them a quick nod, and Sandor and Sansa both entered. The arrangements were made quickly and without ceremony. Reka had been a friend to Sandor’s mother for many years of her life, and had known Sandor since he had been just a small boy, long before he was attacked by his brother. Sansa would live there with Reka while Sandor traveled all over making a living as a sellsword. He would save his money and return several years later, to act as Sansa’s protector and take her wherever she wanted to go. For now, she needed a safe place to grow into her womanhood. Sandor knew that he could control himself around her, but he also knew that it would not be appropriate for a man like him and a young girl to be alone together all of the time. This arrangement would work out nicely, and so it was settled.

 

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

Fatigued and saddle sore, Sandor dismounted his horse and gave the velvety patch between its nostrils a rub. The house looked the same as when he had last left it, worn and dirty, which was perfect. No one would suspect that there was anything precious hidden in a filthy shack. Reka greeted him with joy, urging him to come in. He entered, his eyes nervously searching for the red-haired girl he had left there some five years before. It was in the kitchen that he found her, or at least a woman who resembled her. Sansa stood behind a long wooden workbench, kneading dough with her hands. Her hair that had once been a coppery red was now a deep, intense auburn. It fell in front of one shoulder in a single thick braid. She looked up from her work and her blue eyes grew at the sight of him. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. In the center of his happiness to be reunited with his little bird, he noticed that he could feel the swells of her breasts pressing against his chest. This was not the young, frail, wisp of a thing he once knew. She was a woman grown. His body began to react to the contact. He tried to place his hands on her waist in order to push her back and break the embrace, but they instead landed on the generous curves of her full hips. Still, he gave her a gentle nudge and took a step backward. There was an odd moment of silence as they stood and regarded one another, which soon was interrupted by Reka.

 

“Sandor, your room is ready.”

 

He nodded in thanks and responded to the confused look on Sansa’s face. “We will stay the night here and leave in the morning. Think of where you would like to go. I am sworn to protect you, so do not fear, I will be by your side no matter where you choose.”

 

Sandor left her then and ascended the stairs to his room. It felt good to not be on horseback. He had a warm bed, a fireplace, and a bit of wine. A hot meal and a bath, and the evening would be perfect. Sandor hadn’t bathed in a while, a good soak would certainly ease the ache in his muscles.

 

Sansa and Reka had prepared a feast that evening, and Sandor ate his fill. Truthfully, he ate enough for three men. He then asked Reka if there was a tub available, to which she replied that he could use the one in the upstairs bathing room. She would have Sansa fill it with steaming hot water and then knock on his door when it was ready. He returned to his room for a bit of rest, and within an hour there was a gentle knock on the door. Taking his time, he made his way down the hall and entered the bathing room. The sight that was before him was enough to make his heart stop and his mouth go dry. It was Sansa, naked as her Nameday, sitting inside the large tub, her partially submerged body facing him.

 

He froze. “Little bird….”

 

Sansa stood, revealing all of herself to him. Her body was soft and supple looking, and dripping with water. He could feel a rush of lust consuming him. He looked downward. Although she was of age, he felt as if it were somehow wrong to see her in such a state.

 

“Is this not why you have returned? To be with me?”

 

He swallowed, trying to find the correct words. “It is, but…”

 

Sansa pushed him further. “Am I not pleasing to you?”

 

He raised his eyes to hers, drinking in their cool blue depths. “You please me more in one glimpse than any other woman could in a lifetime. But, you deserve to be taken on your wedding night, in the warmth and comfort of a marriage bed. If your wish is to be with me, I will make arrangements to have us wed properly.”

 

Sansa held her ground, straightening her arms at her sides, making her hands into fists. “I have waited for you for five long years, Sandor. In all that time, I have stayed true. There have been no other men. There will be no other man. Please. Do not make me wait any longer.” She lowered herself back into the tub on her belly, sinking gently, her glistening back facing him.

 

She could hear the rustle of fabric falling to the floor behind the tub, followed by water sloshing. She flipped herself over, her body facing him once again, to find that he was sitting in the other side of the tub, his arms resting on the edge. There was nothing but a curtain of steam between them.

 

She floated herself over to him, breathing in his scent. She pressed her body flush against his and placed soft kisses on his mouth, followed by his neck, and in a moment of boldness she reached beneath the surface of the water and felt for his cock. She found it easily, and began stroking him gently. Even under the water, the weight of it was heavy in her hand. She cast her eyes downward to take a glance, but he stopped her by lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“I want to do something else first.”

 

“Something other than this?”

 

He bit his lower lip before answering. “I want to taste you.”

 

Sansa had heard of the “Lord’s kiss,” and that some men liked to put their mouth on women down there. It sounded so...vulgar. Her first instinct was to be bashful, but then she saw the sincerity in his eyes, and all shyness left her.

 

Following his guidance, she hooked her knees over the edge of either side of the tub. Sandor cradled her buttocks in his hands and raised her so that the perfect pink slit between her thighs was level with his face.

 

“My beautiful Sansa,” he murmured as he drew his face closer, nudging her folds with his nose and licking her opening with slow, long strokes of his tongue. “Sweeter than honey.” His lips encircled the little bud of flesh above her entrance. He sucked her there, gently but with persistence, occasionally dipping into her wetness with his tongue to taste her again. He was rewarded by her soft gasps and the slight trembling of her thighs. When he swirled his tongue around her once more, Sansa’s release crashed through her, steady and powerful. It was a moment before Sandor realized that her legs had turned to jelly and the strength of his arms was the only thing keeping her from crashing down into the water. He gently lowered her down as she was still catching her breath.

 

“You sing so sweet, little bird. Come here, so that I may give you cause to sing again.” His lips were reddened and swollen.

 

Sansa moved toward him without hesitation. Although she had just experienced divine climax, the urge within her was still strong. She felt a desperate need to be filled, and the sight of his cock hard and ready beneath the waterline caused her lower belly to tighten and her natural wetness to increase with anticipation.

 

She seated herself in his lap, her legs wrapped around his back. She gradually lowered herself onto him, allowing him to enter her. There was a brief twinge of pain as her insides stretched to accommodate his size.

 

There was no movement at first. They sat there, facing one another, foreheads resting together, breaths mingling. Sansa held his face in her hands. She felt a stinging in her eyes, then a single tear trickled down her left cheek. In the midst of such an intimate moment, Sansa felt an overpowering, all-consuming adoration for the man before her. He was not just her protector, he was the man she loved. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pressed her lips to his, and began raising and lowering herself.

 

Sandor pressed his mouth to her ear. He whispered, “like this.” He placed his hands on her hips and used them to guide her forward and back instead of up and down. Sansa caught on quickly, grinding herself against him, feeling herself pleased by every grunt that escaped his lips. The coarse hair between his legs tickled her down there. She could also feel a longing in the place where he had used his mouth on her minutes before.

 

Together, it was as if they were on fire. Sandor began thrusting his hips in time with her movements. Water was spilling over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. Sansa’s moans were coming higher and closer together. She peaked, once again, with a burst of ecstasy. Sandor followed shortly behind, releasing a deep growl and spilling his seed within her.

 

They stayed there, her clinging to him, as he softened inside of her. He caressed her back with one hand, and it occurred to him that he had never felt so whole in his entire life. Sansa fell asleep with her head on his chest. They remained there until the water became uncomfortably cool. Sandor picked her up, wrapped her in a thick fur, and carried her to her bed, laying her down softly. He bent down and kissed her plump rosy lips with a tenderness that he did not know he possessed.

 

He decided that from that moment forward, they would always share a room. He would take her into town in the morning, after loving her a time or two more, and have their union made true. Sansa would make a dutiful and loving wife. She pleased him in ways that went beyond a man’s need for release. Looking down at the dark lashes that fluttered above her glowing cheeks as she slept,  he felt true happiness. In all the time that they were apart, and in his travels earlier that day, he had hoped that Sansa would accept his sword. What a comfort it was to know that she had also accepted his heart, and given him hers as well.


End file.
